Mario Kart Triple 8
Mario Kart Triple 8 is the newest installment in the Mario Kart series. It will be released bteween 2013 and 2014. Gameplay In this version, there are a total of 3 characters in each kart. The glider and the underwater driving are returned as well. *The Driver: This character is the one who drives the kart. *The Passenger: This character picks up items and throws them at opponents. *The Pilot: This character operates the glider and picks up items to give to the Passenger. Grand Prix This is single player only as you win trophies win the 50cc, 100cc, 150cc or Mirror Mode. VS Race This mode is available for up to 4 players. Work together or by yourself as you race your way to victory. Time Trial In Time Trial, you race around by yourself as you work on how fast you can go. Battle For up to 4 players, play by yourself or in a team. *Balloon Runners: Pop all your opponents' balloons. *Coin Battle: Collect as many coins as you can. *Shine Runners: Hold onto the Shine as long as you can. *Bob-omb blast: Collect Stars by blasting your opponents with Bob-ombs. Characters There are a total of 36 characters, 12 are unlockable. Heroic Heroes *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Yoshi (Medium) Girlie Girls *Peach (Medium) *Daisy (Medium) *Birdo (Medium) Baby Heroes *Baby Mario (Light) *Baby Luigi (Light) *Baby Yoshi (Light) Anti Heroes *Wario (Heavy) *Waluigi (Heavy) *Boshi (Medium) Shroom Dudes *Toad (Light) *Toadette (Light) *Toadsworth (Light) Koopa Kids *Koopa Troopa (Light) *Paratroopa (Light) *Dry Bones (Light) Barrell Beaters *Donkey Kong (Heavy) *Diddy Kong (Light) *Dixie Kong (Light) Koopa Clan *Bowser (Heavy) *Bowser Jr (Light) *Dry Bowser (Heavy) Nature Freaks (Unlocked by earning all 50cc Cups) *Petey Piranha (Heavy) *Wiggler (Heavy) *Pokey (Heavy) Galactic Group (Unlocked by earning all 100cc Cups) *Rosalina (Heavy) *Honey Queen (Heavy) *Lubba (Heavy) Magikoopa Maniacs (Unlocked by earning all 150cc Cups) *Kamek (Medium) *Kammy Koopa (Medium) *Kamella (Heavy) Bro Bros (Unlocked by earning all Mirror Mode Cups) *Hammer Bro (Medium) *Fire Bro (Medium) *Boomerang Bro (Medium) Courses Mushroom Cup *Toadette Circuit *Shy Guy Street *Kamek's Lab *Good Egg Galaxy Flower Cup *Magma Mine *Delfino Plaza *Baby Nursery *Yoshi's Island Star Cup *Birdo's Beauty Salon *Haunted Tree House *Paratroopa Airport *8 Bit World Special Cup *Daisy's Garden *Diamond City *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *Mushroom City(GCN) *Tick-Tock Clock(DS) *Wuhu Loop(3DS) *Vanilla Lake 1(SNES) Banana Cup *Daisy Hills(3DS) *Toad's Turnpike(N64) *Cheese Land (GBA) *Wario's Gold Mine(Wii) Leaf Cup *Rosalina's Ice World(3DS) *Daisy Circuit(Wii) *Dry Dry Desert(GCN) *Yoshi Valley(N64) Lightning Cup *Moonview Highway(Wii) *Shy Guy Bazaar(3DS) *Bowser's Castle 1(SNES) *Rainbow Road(SNES) Items Returning Items *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Star *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Fire Flower *Bullet Bill *Boo New Items *Ice Flower=Allows you to shoot snowballs that will freeze opponents in ice for ashort period of time. *Boomerang=Allows you to throw boomerangs that will fly both forward and backward. *Launch Star=A Launch Star will appear and will give karts a short burst of speed. *Cloud Flower=Allows you to drive a few feet from the air on a cloud, avoiding items such as shells and bananas. Gallery SMAUMario.png|Mario|link=Mario Luigi Alpha.png|Luigi|link=Luigi 175px-Yoshi MP9.png|Yoshi|link=Yoshi PEACH.png|Peach|link=Peach Prinsesa daisy de mario.jpg|Dasiy|link=Daisy NSMBS Birdo.png|Birdo|link=Birdo 98px-Wario-BoardWin-MP9.png|Wario|link=Wario 201px-NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi|link=Waluigi BoshiNew.png|Boshi|link=Boshi BabyMario.png|Baby mario|link=Baby Mario BabyLuigi.png|Baby Luigi|link=Baby Luigi Babyyoshi.png|Baby Yoshi|link=Baby Yoshi Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad|link=Toad MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette|link=Toadette TOADSWORTH.png|Toadsworth|link=Toadsworth DonkeyKongRender.png|Donkey Kong|link=Donkey Kong 120px-DiddyKongFortuneStreet.png|Diddy Kong|link=Diddy Kong DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong|link=Dixie Kong Bowser Smash bros..png|Bowser|link=Bowser Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr|link=Bowser jr. DryBowserSMKAS.png|Dry Bowser|link=Dry Bowser 100px-Koopa Troopa NSMB.png|Koopa Troopa|link=Koopa Troopa 1000px-Paratroopa New.png|Paratroopa|link=Paratroopa Drybonesparty.png|Dry Bones|link=Dry Bones PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha|link=Petey Piranha Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler|link=Wiggler 100px-Pokey.png|Pokey|link=Pokey Prinsesa rosalina de mario galaxy2.jpg|Rosalina|link=Rosalina HoneyQueenMKH.png|Honey Queen|link=Honey Queen 180px-Lubba.png|Lubba|link=Lubba Kamek-212x283.png|Kamek|link=Kamek Kammy Koopa.png|Kammy Koopa|link=Kammy Koopa Kamella SMG.png|Kamella|link=Kamella HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro|link=Hammer Bro FireBro.png|Fire Bro|link=Fire Bro BoomerangBro.png|Boomerang Bro|link=Boomerang Bro Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Racing Games Category:Track Racing Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Kart (series)